G3
The G3 is a select-fire 7.62x51mm battle rifle featured in Medal of Honor (2010) and Medal of Honor: Warfighter. The G3 was developed in the 1950s by Heckler & Koch and adopted by the Bundeswehr in 1959. The G3 served the base for the PSG-1 and the MSG-90. The G3 was adopted and manufactured by many countries including: Norway, Sweden, Denmark and more. The G3 was replaced by the G36 in 1997 but the rifle still remained in service. Medal of Honor (2010) Singleplayer It is first encountered in the fourth mission, Dorothy's a Bitch. No friendly characters use this weapon, it only can be taken from dead enemies. It has a low rate of fire, high recoil, and high damage. It has a slow dry reload, although the tactical reload is about as quick as the M4's reload. It fires in automatic or semi-auto, with a 30 round magazine. It has no attachment, and shares ammunition with M14 EBR and M60, due to the fact that they use 7.62x51mm NATO ammo. G3A3 Moh2010.jpg|G3 in single player. G3A3 Iron Moh2010.jpg|Iron sights. Multiplayer In multiplayer, it retains most of its singleplayer attributes. But this time it acts as a semi-auto sniper rifle instead of a assault rifle. It comes pre-equipped with a scope, and is semi-automatic only. It is unlocked at rank 9 of the Sniper class. It is the last weapon unlock for the sniper class, and is available to both factions. It has a higher rate of fire than the other battle rifles and lower recoil, but is lacking in stopping power. In comparison to the M21 it has less recoil, so it can place three hits in a body relatively fast, but it is the only sniper (battle) rifle in the game that does not kill with a single headshot. G3 MoH.jpg|The G3 in Medal of Honor's multiplayer. G3 Holo.jpg|The G3 equipped with an EoTech sight. G3 Reload.jpg|Reload. G3 Scope.jpg|Looking through the G3's scope. Medal of Honor: Warfighter The HK G3 appears as one of the primary weapons for the Assaulter. This gun boast a huge firepower that make it deadly with only few shots, and has a very good accuracy at medium range. Its low maneuvrabilty suggests to use it only in open spaces, since in close quarters it would be a very poor choice, also considering its low rate of fire. The HK G3 is an excellent medium range weapon, but has severe and quite unpredictable recoil that forces the player to limits his bursts to only 3-4 shots at a time, to prevent losing too much accuracy. The recoil disadvantage, however, can be mitigated by using low-power optics, making it more competent in CQB. The G3's magazine only chambers 20 rounds, and the reload is slow compared to others assault rifles: missing even few shots or facing multiple targets might be a problem for player's use. The initial recoil of the G3 is massive: when the player fires the whole magazine in a single burst, the recoil should stabilize enough to allow the player to hit a target at medium-low ranges without releasing the trigger, even if this tactic wastes a lot of ammunition. The first shot recoil is not as problematic with low-power optics, however. Both the G3 and EBR can carry up to 161 bullets, which is more than the DD M4V1's 121, but less than the HK416's 181. Icons HK_G3_MOHW_Battlelog_Icon_2.png|Gruppa Alfa HK G3 HK G3 MOHW Battlelog Icon.png|FSK/HJK HK G3 G3 MOHW Vanilla.jpg|HK G3 in the customization menu. G3 MP.jpg|HK G3 in-game. G3 HK-Slap.jpg|Finishing the reload with the "HK Slap" Trivia *Strangely, Gruppa Alfa uses the G3 rifle, which is incorrect because they usually would be using Russian-made weapons; the G3 is a German battle rifle. *In Medal of Honor (2010) single player the G3 has 30 rounds in it's magazine, but the weapon's model has a 20 round magazine. Category:Semi-automatic rifles Category:Medal of Honor (2010) Weapons Category:Assault rifles Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Medal of Honor: Warfighter Weapons